How does it feel?
by Juliet'lovestory
Summary: What happened when Xavier Woods found out about the kissing issue? How did he felt? What he was thinking? Bethany broke his earth and the only way of knowing about it had to be facebook! R&R if you feel like it.


**A one shot that suddenly came to my mind, what happened the moment Xavier found out about the kiss with Jake, in Facebook?**

**I speak spanish, not english, so im truly sorry about any mistake in the story. Believe me i am!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Halo. If i was the owner the kiss issue would have never happened.**

* * *

Here I am, dying of boredom, stupid leg, why I had to be so sure about myself? Now I'm lying here in my bed, with all my sisters coming and going just to make sure I'm fine. But the truth was I wasn't I wanted to be in the dance ball with my beautiful girlfriend. But no here I am stuck in my house, as she is having fun with that damned Jack.

I sighed. I was going to call her.

But then I remembered… she is having fun, talking to her is going to make things worse. She will come to see you tomorrow Xavier. Just wait!

Next day was other story, a _whole_ other story I was going to call Beth to see if she had a great time on the dance when Nicola entered the room.

She came every once in a while just o make me mad during the day. Like in this exact second than I'm thinking about Bethany.

"Hey bro! So how are you doing?" She said sitting next to me. I shrugged.

"Been better, so this time is to bother me about how I'm unable to go and practice soccer, or because you want me to help you with something when you know I can't move a thing."

She smiled. This was not good, at all.

"I just came here for an advice."

"Advice you say? Go and ask Claire, I don't know a thing about girls!"

She rolled her eyes.

"It's just that I don't know if I should come back with my ex… that's it I say it, now help me Xavier Woods if you don't want me to punch you in the leg!" She said suddenly.

I rolled my eyes.

"It doesn't matter, Nicola! You are getting back together let me see… today is Tuesday? Then let's just wait till Sunday, then he will be in the front door with some flowers that he bought in the last second and with a stupid smile on his face, he will beg for your forgiveness and everything will be all right for two more weeks."

She got up and she was furious, like _really _furious. I just smiled and stared at her.

"You wanted my advice, isn't it?"

Then she screamed in frustration.

"Mom! Xavier needs medicine; he seems to be in a lot of pain!" She shouted.

I got up as I could with my hands with a dirty look.

"I'm going to kill you!" I whispered as she run to the door.

"Catch me if you caaaaaan!" she sang and then a second late mother came in.

"Are you in pain? Oh, sweetie don't worry about it, I will make it disappear with this medicine."

"Mom, I'm _fine_! Really!" I said, it hurt a little, but Bethany made something that I started feeling better since the last time she used her powers on me. But to be honest, that stupid medicine tasted like crap! I was so not going to eat it.

"Here, open your mouth." She said as she wanted me to eat _that_ thing.

_You are a dude, you eat everything._

I said to myself, I took the damn spoon and then a second later my phone rang, my mother turned to see where was my cell phone and the first thing that I thought was.

Threw it!

And I did.

I throw the green liquid on the other side of the bed, where it was a school homework. Then my mother looked again at me with my cellphone in her hands, still buzzing.

"I'm done with the medicine, now pass me the phone please!" Maybe it was Neth? My mom smiled and I smiled too, she totally believed me. I was surprised, she fell so easily! It was Sebastian my best friend, I smiled. Maybe it was not Bethany, but it was a nice call anyway.

"Dude, wassup? Worried about me?" I said yoking. "You just can't live a day without my presence."

"Yeah, right, I can do it and you know it, I have tried." But he was not happy at all. "Why are you so happy anyway?"

"Sebastian, why I _shouldn't _be happy?" now I was worried, maybe it was nothing, maybe he was kidding. "I just have to be in bed a few days more, it is not that bad, now, how was the ball..."

"Stupid ball, it was horrible, Melanie just couldn't stop talking all the time! In the end she left me alone! Good to know Jack and John were left alone too, but all the girls were excited, you know how much they wait for this ball the whole damn year."

I nodded but I was aware he wasn't watching me.

"I wish I could say the same, what about Bethany? Did you see her?"

No answer came.

"Sebastian? Dude you are scaring me, what's wrong with you?"

I waited for like a minute and I was about to hang up and call him again when he spoke.

"Mate, I'm far away from your house now, and I'm grounded."

"Why are you-"

"But that's another story. Something about me getting drunk, stupid really but, uh… you have a computer nearby?"

I sighed, and laughed.

"You drunk? Can't believe that." I said sarcastically. "Yes I have one nearby, who will I be without a computer, right?"

Silence again.

"Sebastian, say the damn thing already, something happened with… you and Mel? Or… jesus, something happened to Bethany?" Now I was angry. "Jack has something to do about this?"

"Xavier…" he said suddenly angry. "believe me I want to hit him too."

I managed to get the computer to my lap, and while the stupid lap turned on I talked to Sebastian.

"What happened? Tell me, please." I said in a calm voice. "know what? I'm calling her. Talk to you-"

"DON'T!" he screamed, we fell into silence for a whole minute, why on earth I shouldn't call her? "Its just that… harg, I wish that you were in your feet now."

"To do exactly what?" I said as I entered Facebook, because he told me that's the reason of his call was in the first place.

"To go and hit him or maybe… to go and yell her, cause she's a girl, can't hit her…" he said almost talking to him.

"I'm not going to yell at her, why should I? Now, I'm in facebook, what do you want now? This is stupid, why you don't tell me for once, instead of doing this?" I said looking at my profile. A photo of Beth and me was there, I smiled, she doesn't have a facebook, I was going to make her one, I decided in that second, in order to have more pictures of us together. I smiled. She was going to be against it, but It was worth a shot.

"There, I send you an inbox with a link."

And as soon as he said that, truth to be told, there was a red number above the e-Mail thing.

"Lets end this…" I clicked for the photo and slowly started to get download.

"Xavier, just so you know… I got your back here… and as soon as possible I'm going to call Kristy Peters-"

I'm sure he was overreacting about the whole issue. He always did that. Maybe they won the Queen and King thing and they were dancing or something.

"For what reason you are going to…"

And then I stopped talking, this just can't be right… this… that... was not Bethany. But she was, she looked so gorgeous in her dress so.. I felt like crying, but then suddenly I was angry, Jack was in the picture too, and she was kissing that stupid Jack, I wanted to get up from my bed and start running to his direction to kill him with my own hands.

She was mine, MINE! And he was there kissing her with all his might…

And then it hit me. She was kissing him with all her might too. She had her arms around him with closed eyes, I can't hold this any longer… but for a reason I kept staring, just to make sure this was not a joke. But it wasn't it was real… and it was there. Both of them kissing last night.

And everybody know about this now, isn't it?

So that's why she is not here with me right now… she is probably hanging out with Jack, uh? And I closed the lap so loud even Sebastian heard it.

"Xavier, I'm sorry." He said but I wasn't listening at all, al that crossed my mind was the same thing.

She betrayed me in all ways was humanly possible, and I felt my earth broke inside of me. First was Emily, and now it was her, now that I was so in love, now that I felt everything for once was right… she goes and kisses Jack, and she probably doesn't care about me anymore, she's a freaking angel, she can do as she wish.

"Sebastian, it was only one night… and she…and she… betrayed me, one night was all that it took!" I said angrily as I kicked my bed with my other hand. Sebastian was only listening to me in the other end, as a good friend. "I, I was sure that…"

But again the picture burned in my eyes.

"You love her."

We both said nothing, after what it seemed like years I finally spoke.

"I really don't want to talk to anyone right now, jesus I wish I could go back to normal now! I just want to punch that jerks face! And… what I am supposed to do? This means we broke up, isn't it? Don't answer that, that's stupid, this is so over!"

"I'm sorry that you guys ended this way… maybe… maybe he kissed her...Maybe-"

"You think I'm stupid or something? She was kissing him back, I can say that!"

Again silence.

"You are… you know, everytime something is wrong between Mel and me we talk about it, something things are not what it seems."

"If I haven't been there, probably, yes. You are right, but I have the damn photo in my head! Look at them! Tell me they are not kissing and then I shall call her and be for her forgives or something."

After a moment he spoke, he was mad too.

"Know what? Screw them." I heard her mother calling him. "Xavier, have to go, I'm grounded and that means a lot of job…" then he said something I guess bestbuds tells to themselves. "you know you are my best friend… if you need to talk, just call me, I can make time for my best bud, isn't it? It seems I cant live without you, now it will be a better option if you turn your cell off, like right now."

"And why I should do that?" I said still angry. "I wished I had Jack cellphone, I'm going mad in here you know? I can't be at my bed anymore!"

"Everybody is going to start calling you, you know? To now firsts hand about… the… issue."

I sighed as I throw away the damn lap. Crap. I'm sure I broke it.

"What was that?" Claire entered suddenly. "Xavier, what's wrong with you? Bethany is going to be here at any moment now stay calm!"

Bethany. Screw her!

"Dude, talk to you later, I'm really pissed off right now I really want to kick something, if I don't hang up in this second I'm going to yell at you about my stupid life and about that girlfriend I used to have."

"You know I will love to hear it, but I have things to attend." He said with a low voice as her mother screamed again. "I'm just a call away, and I'm serious, mate, .cell._off._"

And then we both hanged at the same time, we were not the type who said "bye" "bye, mate!" no, that was so girlish, and then I remembered Bethany, we always did that. Claire was in the door waiting for a response that never came.

"What was that?"

I was so angry I throw the phone away im sure I broke it too.

"Xavier!" She said angry, she went to the cellphone. "Its not broke, take it"

She throw it mi direction and I catched it in the air i left it nearby, so just when the second she was out of my room, I could throw it away again.

"Bethany, that's what happened sister! Now leave me alone!" I said, I couldn't go and smack anything, I couldn't go and hit the stupid wall, I was there for the whole day at least my sister sat besides me.

"Xavier, what happened?"

"Non of your bossiness now go and be happy and get married, go Claire!" I said with a hard voice, she was mad and then she was aware of the lap in the floor in an awkward angle. I was so dead.

"XAVIER." She said suddenly mad.

"I will pay for it, now GO!" I said demanding with a hand, how I'm supposed to do that? I don't know, I don't care right now, I just wanted to be alone and be sad and mad and angry with life.

I was a teenager; I had the right to do so.

"It can be that bad…."

"It is." I said cutting her talking. "Bethany was in the stupid ball kissing another guy! That's what happened, and I'm here, _stuck_ here! Unable of doing anything: first, I can't go and find that stupid jack and kick his ass till he dies. Or at least, I wanted to go to Bethany, because I want to know why she did that, that she's a freaking…" I stopped myself. "She does not have the right…"

Claire was staring at me, she got off and walked to the door, I have never been this mad in my whole life, then Nicola entered the room.

"What _on earth_ is happening here?" She said with an angry voice, then she looked around the room and found the lap. "XAVIER WOODS! You are so death! That was my laptop!"

She was about to kick me, not that I care for the matter, when Claire stopped her.

"I broke the damn laptop, all right? He gave it to me and I dropped, now go Nicola, Xavier is not feeling well, and it look it's your lucky day, cause a second ago I saw through the window your stupid boyfriend with a bunch of flowers."

Nicolas eyes lighted up.

"He came before Sunday, told ya!" he laughed in mi direction and run away from my room I sighed and turned my eyes away from Claire, suddenly very interested in the wall.

"I lied to her, there's no one outside, but I guess that doesn't matter." She said with a laugh but I didn't answer "hey, I can't believe she did that either, but… everything is going to be okay, I promise."

"It's not going to be okay, Claire." I said in a low voice. "Now, thanks about the lap thing."

"It's all right, I have money to buy a new one" Silence reminded. "When I broke out with my first boyfriend I wanted to be alone for a whole month. So that's what I'm going to do right now. I can't give you a whole month, but sure a few hours."

I smiled in her direction, a weak smile, but it was there, she smiled too, she came to me and gave me a kiss on the forehead, in other circumstances I will move away, but I was I'm my freaking bed unable to move. So I let her, she went to the door and I heard Nicole screaming from the stairs.

"You little _liar_! He's not _there!_"

Claire stopped and screamed too.

"Wrong guy then!" Then my mother came again, she was about to enter but Claire stopped her. "Come mom, I have something I want to ask you about my wedding, should I wear a-" And then she carried my mom away closing the door behind her.

I had the best sister on the planet.

And then as I saw the Laptop I felt so empty, so… angry, so mad about life that I forgot about everything in the world, I had never feel this way before, Bethany betrayed me. And that word was there to remind me every second of it. The kiss… everything, I just wanted to hate her. I just wanted to kick something, but lucky as I am, things never work out as I want them too. I was only thinking about Beth, Jack and how on earth I was going to get over this.

She was an angel, and I was in love with her. So I hated myself from being so naïve, for thinking that I deserved to be with her and with that my earth broke a little more.

The stupid Cellphone rang again, I was sure that was the first time of the many calls that were going to come to my cellphone. I didnt care as long as its not her, I was going to be fine, and Sebastian was wrong. Somethings are better left unspoked. Just like this moment. A picture can say more than a thousand words...

And for the first time in a very long time, all I wanted to do was cry I blinked, one, Twice... and answered.

"Yeah?" I said in a ver low voice.

"Mate, I heard the whole thing! Are you all right?"

Like if was going to be allight. No! you stupid Matt, I was not all right!

"Yes... I just want to be alone." And I hung up, again my phone rang, it was John this time. I sighed.

Why I had to love her so much after all? And with that I started answering everybody, I said the same thing over and over and hanged up. It was a very long nigh, a very long week, for that matter.

I was so broken that I wasnt even able to recognize myself anymore. Stupid life, stupid destiny, stupids angels and as I watched Bethany coming to my house from my window I almost felt like crying.

The doorbell rang.

Stupid me.

And I went down stairs to open the door to her.

* * *

**What do you think guys? **

**Review! And make this girls day! And to be honest, as i wrote this i felt like cyring. this is so sad... i just love Xavier.**


End file.
